


Monstrum

by Sunshinedaisysbuttermellowyellow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humans can be more frightening then the monsters in the dark, M/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Mutual Pining, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Tragedy/Comedy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, everyone is human, monstrous creatures, the end of the world feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinedaisysbuttermellowyellow/pseuds/Sunshinedaisysbuttermellowyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legions of monstrous creatures arise from the depths of darkness, bringing with them death and destruction. Each major city in the world fight for survival from a new all-consuming war against humanity vs. monstrums.</p><p>Here we find Stiles being a normal college student, working for a place for a normal life and in love with a man that is too out of his reach until he gets sucked into the chaos of terror and destruction. Both him and Derek (stiles silent-guardian) venture further into the mountains to draw away from the rampage of monster attacks, little do they know of the fearful obstacles that lay head. </p><p>Humans, and monsters, and bears! Oh, my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write a fic with an actual plot, please be gentle. I'm good with visual imagery, but suck at writing. Go figure! I'm also beta-less. So I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. 
> 
> I'll also be posting my music I hear during the tale.
> 
> -Shadows by woodkid

                                                           **Shadows**

 

 

 

Along an empty side of a road,  laid a black 2013 Malibu, Chevrolet in a steep ditch. Water from the rain was making its way into the broken passenger's window. Within the car Stiles was trying not to panic and keep Erica awake. She was bleeding on her left side of her skull and kept crying for Boyd. 

"Ssshh-sshh, its okay, we're okay...it's going to be okay.."  Stiles puts pressure on Erica's wounds, ice cold hands quickly stain in warm blood. 

Just this morning Stiles woke up with a strange feeling of uneasiness, His body humming with heavy calmness before a dangerous storm hitting, an awareness of trouble coming.  He just didn't imagine it would be this. 

As the storm raged on the water slowly began to rise inside the car. Stiles tried to pull Erica higher away from the muddy water, but it was no use her legs were stuck below the steering wheel. In the distance the earth trembled and boomed. 

Erica started to cry harder with panic.  

"Boyd, Boyd, Boyd!" 

Stiles tightly shut his eyes and began to pray. _God, please if you can hear me..I know I haven't spoken with you in a long time, but please...please let the others find us in time. I don't want to die here, not like this, not today! I don't want us to die here. Please send help, let Erica be ok._

Body shaking with numbing cold and tears blending in with the rain Stiles silently wept. He looked out of his window towards the black sky and the falling raindrops that looked like shooting stars. 

Water rises, a boom, a tremble, then the high pitch roaring. 

Roaring beyond deafening.


	2. Waiting in Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legions of monstrous creatures arise from the depths of darkness, bringing with them death and destruction. Each major city in the world fight for survival from a new all-consuming war against humanity vs. monstrums.
> 
> Here we find Stiles being a normal college student, working for a place for a normal life and in love with a man that is too out of his reach until he gets sucked into the chaos of terror and destruction. Both him and Derek (stiles ever-guardian) venture further into the mountains to draw away from the rampage of monster attacks, little do they know of the fearful obstacles that lay head. 
> 
> Humans, and monsters, and bears! Oh, my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt to write a fic with an actual plot, please be gentle. I'm good with visual imagery, but suck at writing. Go figure! I'm also beta-less. So I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. 
> 
> I'll also be posting my music I listen to during the tale.
> 
>  
> 
> ~A-Punk by Vampire Weekend  
> ~Ottoman by Vampire Weekend  
> ~Adore You by Miley Cyrus  
> ~Devils by Say Hi  
> ~Waiting in Vain by Susan Werner  
> ~Ways To Go by Grouplove

 

**  
**

**Waiting in Vain**

 

 

A hand hastily reached for the phone that was blaring music, trying to shut off the alarm. 

Stiles groaned. _It can't be 6 already!_ He checked the time.

6:03 a.m.

"I hate you." He hissed, Rolling onto his back, Stiles couldn't help but feel worn out, he'd only had four hours of sleep. He constantly kept waking up from his sleep, tossing and turning all night only to fall back to sleep minutes later.

" _Ugh_! Why can't we just celebrate Halloween like Christmas or Thanksgiving?!...... _Now children what did we learn today... That not every situation has a silver lining_!" Stiles said this while he imitated being a puppet boy in bed. He rubbed the sleep away from his face and listened for movement in the apartment from his roommates. The lack of movement and sound indicated Stiles was the only one awake, for now at least. He kicked away his blankets turned on his music on low and set out on to his daily morning routine. 

After he was done with the shower and dressing he went out of his room and he saw the lights on in Scott's room. He poked his head in and saw Scott still in bed munching on a pop tart with the tv on.

"Hey, what time do you go to class?" Stiles asked. 

"Nine, what time do you come back?" Scott grumbles still with the sounding of sleep in his voice. 

"1:30." 

"Ok." 

They knew each other's schedule by heart, it was their everyday morning routine for them, a way to say. " _Hey, I'm still here, I'm ok. How are you_?" 

Stiles smiled mischievously. " _I love you_!" he told Scott in a deep batman voice. Scott laughed and threw a crumb at Stiles. "Get outta here!" Stiles blew him a raspberry. "Alright...see you later?"  

"Yeah." Scott answered now getting out of bed. 

Stiles shakes his head closes the door and makes his way down the stairs. Isaac must of woken up when he was in the shower since he was at the kitchen still in his pj's eating breakfast. Stiles goes to grab a granola bar from one of the cabinets.

"Morrnning." Isaac greets him with his mouth full of bacon and eggs. 

Stiles cringes, but grabs one of Isaac's bacon and shoves the whole strip in his mouth.  

" _Hey_!" Isaac yells and pulls his plate closer to his chest. "....That was rude."   

Stiles cackles and smirks.  

"Morrnning." 

Isaac clicks his tongue in irritation. "Is that all you're eating?" He nods toward Stiles' granola bar.

"Yup, no time for real food." He tells Isaac, pushing the bar in his pocket. 

"You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Isaac purposely stuffs his mouth full of eggs and gives Stiles a smug face.

"There's no time for the wicked." Stiles grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

"....Don't you mean _theres no rest for the wicked_." Isaac gives him a pointed look. 

Stiles narrows his eyes at Isaac then quickly grabs another piece of bacon and runs out of the kitchen.

"Hey! What the hell Stiles! Make your own goddamn bacon!"

_Hah! Silver lining, lesson #1...You upset friend Isaac by stealing his bacon, but you get to eat his delectable bacon, now that's a silver lining!_ Stiles laughs evilly with the glorious pork in his mouth, he grabs his keys and hoodie on his way out.

 

 

** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

 

 

 

As the morning passed Stiles found himself sitting along a bench in front of his favorite college café with an ice mocha coffee in his hand. He had his biology and chemistry books scattered on the concrete table. The day was sunny and bright with birds chirping and students happily buzzing about their plans for tonight. It didn't fit with Stiles mood whatsoever. All through his classes he kept fidgeting in his chair not finding a comfortable position and he wasn't able to concentrate on any the class topics. What bothered Stiles the most was that it wasn't the normal fidgeting he usually would fix with a mer dose of adderall. This fidgeting was the kind you get when your body is prepared to run, like an intuition, a feeling in the air. 

The flight or fight effect.

Stiles groans and tosses his pen into the air. A loud yelp scares himin surprise, he quickly looks back and behind him there is an old lady glaring at him and comforting a small white dog. 

"Oh Sshit-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, ma'am!" Stiles tries to give her his best smile. She only looks away from Stiles and starts grabbing her things and to her dog she says. "It's okay Poo, I know he's an imbecile. I won't let him hurt you ever again. Young kids these days...they don't have any respect for the elderly, even if it hit them square in the face." She glares back at him once more, this time Stiles glares back. She huffs and begins to leave. As she walks away, he swears he sees the dog glare back at him.

"Old hag." He says under his breath. He gets up from the bench and grabs his pen from the grass. He places the pen down on the table and lays his head on the cold table. He'll have to finish his assignments tomorrow when his mind is in the game. He grabs his coffee and attempts to drink it without picking up his head from the table. He's rebelling now, he's quitting on this day, dammit! 

 

**'AWWOOO'**

 

Still attempting to drink from his straw, he grabs his phone from his hoodie. Every time he hears that howl jingle he can't help but experience a jolt of excitement, he knows this tune by heart. He doesn't even attempt to hold back the growing smile on his face when he reads the text.

 

 

** <(You look like an idiot trying to drink coffee that way.)> **

 

With his head still glued to the table, he looks around for his favorite black Camaro. He makes a nice loud slurp when he hears the howl once again. 

 

** 'AWWOOOO' **

 

 

** <( look to your right, dork)> **

 

Certainly enough, that's where Stiles spots the slick black car. Stiles quirks an eyebrow, he feels like being an ass today, so he remains on his bench comfortably and sips the last bit of his drink just to make Derek wait... Derek hates waiting. Stiles laughs evilly, but is interrupted by Derek's loudly honking breaking the peaceful air. Everyone turns in the direction of Derek's car. 

"Oh my god!" Stiles tries to cover his face with his hands. The torturous honking continues, people are now beginning to make their way towards the Camaro. Stiles quickly gathers his things and runs toward Derek's car. He shouts out a quick ' _Sorry_ ' to the people he passes and hastily gets in the car.

"Dude, what the hell was that?!!" Stiles looks at Derek with a deep flush on his cheeks. Derek gives him a look of indifference with his green, blue golden eyes. Stiles can't help consider how good Derek looks today with his scruffy stubble, broad-shoulders, chest hair peeking out of his white V-neck shirt and thigh hugging jeans. Stiles shakes his head and looks away trying to suppress the persistent blush growing on his cheeks and down to his neck.

Stiles and Derek have been friends for years since he was a freshman in high school and Derek a senior. When the fire happened Stiles' dad took Derek under his wing while Derek's uncle traveled overseas, pushing the boys together almost everyday till this moment. Stiles always had feelings for Derek since the day he saw him play baseball for the beacon Hills High school. Those feelings got stronger as he found Derek to be kind, protective and always being there for Stiles whenever he needed him and it went vise versa. Stiles knew Derek didn't feel the same way he felt about him, But there were times Derek would surprise Stiles by touching him in a manner that would leave Stiles confused with hope, a strong yearning and that flutter you get in your stomach. Stiles knows deep down those caress are mere innocent ones with no meaning behind them, only leaving Stiles with an aching pain of heartache. Stiles would never make his feelings known for fear of wrecking that friendship he cherishes so dearly...his best friend.

Stiles can't help but shake his head again trying to push that pain away. _I'm such a fool_. He couldn't stop himself from hugging his chest. He hears Derek chuckle, mistaking Stiles' pain for embarrassment.

"Look, I was just simply giving a dose of your own medicine. Besides, I Thought we could go catch some pizza and movies since Scott told me no one made plans for tonight and Isaac seemed happy about pigging out on food tonight." Derek starts pulling out of the parking lot. 

"When is Isaac not excited about food, also What made Scott think I didn't have plans for tonight?" Stiles still felt like being an ass. He was going to be rebellious, hell, he is dedicating this day with rebellion on life. He was tired, dammit!

"Do you?" Derek asks Stiles with doubt written all over his face which irritated Stiles more.

"Maybe.."  

Derek stops for a red light and lifts his eyebrows at Stiles. Stiles couldn't help but glare back.

"WHAT? IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO BELIEVE I MIGHT HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE, DEREK HALE?!" Throwing his arms into the air with anger, he looks out the window again. 

"I think you can, just not one without Scott and I in it." Green light. 

" _HA_!"  Stiles is pissed, foot tapping with aggravation. He can possess a social life without Scott and Derek, he's had one..just not tonight. He almost itches with a need to start texting random people on his contacts list just to prove Derek wrong. 

"What's going on, Stiles? You normally don't lose your cool so quickly unless something is bothering you." Derek asks with concern laced into his voice.

Stiles' chest deflates and gives Derek an apologetic expression. "It's nothing I'm just worn out. I didn't have much sleep last night." 

"School?" 

Stiles answers him by nodding. Derek looks back at him with his favorite reassuring smile he always gives Stiles to make him feel better. His anger poofs away. He couldn't help but cast his eyes down and smile back. 

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Derek shrugs.

"So, _do_ you have plans tonight?"

With a pout on his face Stiles answers Derek. "Nooo." Sure enough, when he turns to look at Derek he sees smugness written all over his face. "You're such an asshole." Derek starts laughing out loud. So Stiles punches him on the shoulder, which makes Derek laugh harder. Stiles groans, he reaches for the radio and turns the music louder.

As the car heads to their destination, Derek starts nudging his knee playfully and keeps on until Stiles nudges him back. With a smile Stiles looks out the window to watch the sun peek through the trees and birds flying. The feeling of unease gone.

 

 

 

** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

 

 

Stiles wake's up with the sound of children shrieking with excitement. Stiles looks around the Camaro to see it was parked in front of the packs favorite pizza place, Vinny's Pizzeria. He checked the time and found he'd been asleep for at least half an hour. The last he remembers was looking out the window and gazing at the passing trees, He must of fallen asleep right then. He looks up into the restaurant and sees Derek waiting in line for their order. _God, he looks so good in those jeans_! Stiles laugh's to himself shakes his head. He looks right next to him and sees DVDs from the red box. Derek probably didn't wake him up knowing from their previous conversation he didn't sleep well last night. Stiles goes through the selection and can't help but snort when he discovers that Derek picked American werewolf in London. He also picked Fright Night (the original), the Halloween series, Scream series, Hocus Pocus  _Bet that was Scott's request._.and Stiles' favorite, The Thing (the original of course). Stiles smiles and looks out his window which was fully open. He soon found where the excited shrieking was coming from. It was from two kids, a boy and a girl the ages of five and nine. They were getting excited by just a simple plastic bag floating within the current of air. _Wish life could be that simple_. Stiles pondered. He watched the kids with a grin, then looked at the sky to see dark clouds building up. _It looks like it's going to rain, tonight_. Before Stiles' brain could register what was happening his body was being shaken violently by a psychotic person in a zombie mask. Stiles started screaming bloody murder trying to push the psycho out the window and Before he could start hitting the person, the asshole lets him go and takes their mask off reveling it was his classmate Heather. 

"OH..OH....YOU?!?!..HOLY GOD..ARE YOU KIDDING..SERIOUSLY...WHAT THE HELL, HEATHER!!" Stiles yells at her in disbelief. His face was still twitching with shock and fear. Heather was laughing her ass off holding onto the cars window's edge.

"Oh my god! That was beautiful, if only you could've seen your face...ha-ha-ha...it was so priceless!" Her face flushed red from laughing so hard and tears pouring down her cheeks. Stiles stares at her with wide eyes, then starts slamming his fists down on her fingers causing her to let go of the car from the pain.  

"You asshole!! You're an asshole!...My face is still freaking twitching Heather, that's not normal!"

"Oh my-I'm sorry, I'm sorry you were jus-"

"What's going on?!" Heather and Stiles looked to see Derek is standing with the pizzerias door open looking very intimidating. His face very stern and chest pumped out as if really to go into battle. Heather immediately stands up straight.

"Oh Hi, I'm Heather, Stiles' classmate. Sorry, I was just giving Stiles a scare here. Got him pretty good!" She winks at him. Derek just looks at her then at Stiles as if asking _Are you alright? Is she telling the truth_? "Are you ok, Stiles?" He asks him. He smiles and nods at him to ease the tension, Derek nods back.

"Okay...Well make sure you help him get into a new fresh pair of underwear." He says with a straight face. Stiles gasps and shouts. "TRAITOR!" He then leans onto the steering wheel and starts honking the car in protest. Derek smirks and gets back inside before Stiles can flip him the bird.

"You guys are cute."  Heather tells him while leaning against the car, relaxed now that Derek was gone.

"Wait, what...what are you talking about?" 

"You and your boyfriend." Heather says this so naturally like it was really possible for Derek and Stiles to be dating. Stiles starts blushing and blurts out, "Derek?! No! Derek and I are not together..We're just friends....He doesn't see me that way..." Stiles was now fidgeting in his sit trying to explain. "He practically sees me like a little brother." Stiles cringes on the final statement. 

Heather gives Stiles a quizzical expression, then she leans in through the window and with a serious tone she tells Stiles. "It's odd you say that because I'd be concerned if _my_ brother looked at me the _way_ Derek was looking at _you_ just a few minutes ago."

Stiles felt his body grow hot knowing the blush on his face was becoming a deeper shade of red. "There's no way...Trust me, it's been years and nothings happened. There's nothing..nothings there, Heather......" Stiles look straight into her eyes with true unhappiness in his face.

"How long has your feelings for Derek been a secret, Stiles?" Heather asks. 

"Too long and I like to keep it that way, please." 

Heather sighs. "Well then, I think maybe instead of wasting your time with a guy who's too afraid to make a move, you should be spending your time with a guy who's shown an obvious interest in you, liiike Jimmy." She gives Stiles an encouraging grin.

"Jimmy?" 

"Yes, Jimmy! The one with lushes lips, beautiful golden blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes. The one who's been flirting with you non-stop for the past few months in math class!" Heather giggled with a tint of blush. Stiles couldn't help but think about Jimmy. He had to admit he's been attracted to Jimmy since they met. Jimmy was a real nice guy, had a soft spoken voice, thin with a little hint of muscle, a personality that would be described as likeness of water. 

Heather leaned closer. "Listen me and a couple of friends.. Including Jimmy are going to Oro Valley to party...if you want, you are welcomed to come. Get a chance to know Jimmy a little bit better."

"I can't, I already have plans for tonight, pizza and movies." He looked up at Derek who was now signaling him to come inside to help him with the take out and drinks. He was making his way out of the Camaro when he heard Heather say. "Okaay, like I said if you become tired of waiting we'll be in Oro Valley. Catch you later, Stiles."

"Thanks, Heather." Stiles watched her leave, then headed inside Vinny's.

 

 

 

** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **

 

 

 

"The boxes aren't burning your lap, are they?" Derek's voice interrupted the silence in the car.

"No, it's good." Stiles was in deep thought with what Heather said about Derek's potential feelings for him. There's no possible way he would have feelings for Stiles. He's so different from the women Derek has dated, gorgeous with a strong touch of sex appeal. _I mean, come on, Mrs. Jennifer Blake and Braeden_. Stiles was only a gangly, awkward turd and was pretty sure he was the only Bi in their group of friends too! He never caught Derek with a guy once or given any indication of interest. It's almost ridiculous to think so many years had passed and this is where Stiles still stands, it won't change, sure there were moments where he could shut his eyes and pretend they were more than friends, it wasn't so hard by the way they were together, almost close to being a normal couple. They've even cuddle in Derek's bed whenever he was over! It was only when Stiles hazed his eyes for a blissful short while that he could pretend, then reality would come smacking down with the cold hard truth: Just friends. Maybe Heather was right, he should start getting over Derek by moving on. His thoughts shifted to Jimmy...Jimmy was a great guy to start with for a good distraction.....right?

Ironically, his phone gave out a chime. When he looks at his phone to see who texted him it was none other than Jimmy. Stiles instantly froze in his seat. 

 

 

** <(Any plans for tonight? ~ J)> **

 

He quickly looked at Derek, he seemed too focused on the road. Then he looked back to jimmy's texted. Stiles didn't know what to reply back with. A part of him wanted to text that he did have plans, but another part of himself wanted to try Oro Valley and take the first step to moving on, he paused. Stiles was lying to himself what he really wants is to go home, lay onto his bed and sleep this day out. Stiles slouched in his seat, he could feel a dull headache creeping in the base of his skull. He slips the phone back into his pocket, closes his eyes and doesn't reply back to Jimmy. Stiles couldn't help but feel a little dickish for doing that, but hey, today he's rebelling.

"Was that Scott?" Stiles opens his eyes and looks at Derek.

"Huh?" 

"Scott? Was that him texting you?" He was still concentrating on the road.

"Uh, no....it was Heather. She was only apologizing for scaring the crap out of me." It's funny how good, he's become at lying to Derek about certain issues. Derek doesn't even know of Jimmy's existence.   

"Oh yeah?" Derek smiled almost too brightly. 

"Yeah." For no reason Stiles' heart started pounding. 

"She didn't ask you out for tonight or _anything_?" Derek asked Stiles casually. 

"No." 

Stiles replies too quickly, He takes a deep breath. "Uh, no, she didn't. We talked about our classes among other things, but no." Yup, He is going to lie, he'll keep Jimmy a secret. He's an idiot and that's why he told Heather he has plans, why he isn't going anywhere tonight, why he won't respond back to Jimmy, it's so he can have Derek to himself in whatever way he can. 

Stiles sighs. "Still..doesn't mean that I can't sustain a social life without you." Stiles jokes. The corners of Derek's lips raises up into a small genuine smile. They were now turning into Stiles' street.  

" _Okay_..." Derek teased back. Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes and pout. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

"I'm not a loser, you know!"

" _Oh yeah, noo_.." Derek looks at Stiles. _That damn quirk on those lips, damn those eyebrows too!_ Stiles thinks irritatedly.  

"I'm serious, dammit."

" _Right_..."  

Stiles doesn't stop himself from snarling in frustration. _Tick, tick, tick,_ Derek's keychain clicks. 

"You can suck my dic-" Derek quickly cuts him off.  "I'm teasing, Stiles. Don't get your panties in a twist." Derek flusters.

"My panties are not in a twist! And I don't have panties, _okay_! Even if I did, you wouldn't be able to get them _twisted_!"

" _Ha_!, You sure about that? Seriously, you might want to consider taking another nap because the first one didn't do any help with your grumpiness." They now pulled over in Stiles' personal parking space. His jeep was still on the cafés parking lot. He would have to make Derek take him back to his jeep later, stiles sniggered. 

"No, I'm not cranky. You don't know what you're talking about as _usual_." 

Derek's face turned sour with a trace of hurt by Stiles' words. Derek shakes his head with frustration and leads out of the car with a slam of the door with the drinks in his hands. Stiles stayed in the Camaro for a while wondering why he let his insecurities get the upper hand. _Car rides are not safe for my cranky ass_. He grudgingly admitts to himself. If he doesn't get a grip with these glasses of emotions he'll end up pushing Derek away. _We are worlds apart, in different stages of life, it seems. I can't imagine how Heather could ever mistake us being together_. Stiles was upset with how the day was slowly turning out, he almost wanted to howl in defeat. His pity party was soon disrupted by his door abruptly opening. Derek bent down next to the car, grabbed the back of Stiles' knees and drew them towards his massive chest.  

With gruff in his voice Derek told Stiles. "Hand me the boxes and go take a nap, don't come out until you feel better." 

He was now softly pinching Stiles' calves. Stiles was close to rolling his head back and groan with need. He clutches the pizza boxes tighter, smiles wickedly and leans close to Derek's face.

"Am I grounded, Mr. Hale?" 

Derek grabs the boxes and inches his face closer to the younger man. Derek then brushes his nose lightly against stiles', then gently up to his brow. His stubble softly scratches Stiles' milky skin, getting his senses to target straight onto Derek's moving lips, caressing the skin as the bigger man speaks. 

"You are now,...Go..." Derek voice became more deep in the final part. 

On the edge of his seat Stiles was literally ready to pounce on Derek. His face flushed and toes curling with a strong desire to just...fuck.

Derek pulls away to find a good look on Stiles, eyes closed and cheeks reddened. He feels a genuine satisfaction in seeing Stiles this flustered. His hand motions to touch Stiles pink plump lips, but checks himself before he can get caught. He straightens up and grabs stiles' hand and shortly pulls him out of the car. 

Stiles squawks and blinks a few times not sure when he shut his eyes. They work their way into the apartment and once inside, they find Scott and Isaac sitting on the living room couch playing on their new ps4. Music is blaring and bits of Doritos are all over the floor. Stiles greeted the boys with a quick wave, then works his way to his room still a little flushed from Eskimo kisses and stubble grazing Derek shared a few minutes ago. 

_Seriously, I need to get laid!_ Stiles penis whines. 

Shaking his head from his penis thoughts, he grins.

"You win this time, Mr. Hale." Stiles grins wider he just couldn't help but tease Derek one last time. 

As he makes his way upstairs he hears Derek laugh and the music volume go down, there is no doubt Derek liked being called Mr. Hale. 

As he gets in his room he shuts the door and strips down to only his boxers. He then tucks himself in bed and in a matter of minutes he falls into a heavy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, thank you for reading and again, I apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes. Comments are very much welcomed, but keep hate out of this domain, thank you. 
> 
> Once more, I'll post my music track on every chapter in the top and bottom notes.
> 
>  
> 
> ~A-Punk by Vampire Weekend  
> ~Ottoman by Vampire Weekend  
> ~Adore You by Miley Cyrus  
> ~Devils by Say Hi  
> ~Waiting in Vain by Susan Werner  
> ~Ways To Go by Grouplove


	3. Young Folks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legions of monstrous creatures arise from the depths of darkness, bringing with them death and destruction. Each major city in the world fight for survival from a new all-consuming war against humanity vs. monstrums.
> 
> Here we find Stiles being a normal college student, working for a place for a normal life and in love with a man that is too out of his reach until he gets sucked into the chaos of terror and destruction. Both him and Derek (stiles ever-guardian) venture further into the mountains to draw away from the rampage of monster attacks, little do they know of the fearful obstacles that lay head. 
> 
> Humans, and monsters, and bears! Oh, my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt to write a fic with an actual plot, please be gentle. I'm good with visual imagery, but suck at writing. Go figure! I'm also beta-less. So I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. 
> 
> I'll also be posting my music I listen to during the tale.
> 
>  
> 
> Love Like That by The Heavy  
> Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson (feat. Bruno Mars)  
> Young Folks by Peter Bjorn and John  
> The Leap by Tinashé  
> Shake It Off by Taylor Swift  
> Dark Days by Punch Brothers

**Young Folks**

 

 

 

Stiles grumbled under his breath as he struggled to wake up from his groggy sleep. The sound of two women speaking grabs his attention.

"Oh! Look at these boots, the shade of tan on the leather, aren't they fabulous!"

Stiles groaned. He immediately knew whom it was sitting right next to him on the bed. None other, but Miss Lydia Martin, his goddess of terror and passion.

"I don't know, but the blue heels are cute!"

Stiles felt well-manicured nails, massage his scalp. He couldn't help but smile in Allison's sweet voice filling the room. He rolled over onto his back and looked at the girls on his bed, both were reading some fashion mags.

"How were you able to pass The Big Bad Wolf?" Stiles rubbed the last grains of sleep from his eyes. He gave Lydia a loopy smile, causing her to snort and flip her hair back.

"Please, like the Brute could've stopped us from coming up to see you, even if _'he needs rest'_." She said the last part with a deep voice imitating Derek. Allison giggled failing miserably on hiding it behind her hand, she then leaped on top both of them and both Lydia and Stiles groaned in protest from her weight.

"Allison, you're going to wrinkle my Chanel!"

Stiles snuggled deeper between the girls and pulled his pillow above his face. "What are you guys doing here? Are you here for the pizza and movie?" Stiles asked the two young women.

"Well, sort of, we are here because of one of Jackson's fraternity brothers inviting _us_ -" she motioned at Allison and herself. "To his party and I managed for _all_ of us to get invited. Soo now we are all getting dressed up, pre-game, then party and just have a good time." Lydia told Stiles.

"That way we can celebrate Halloween together!" Allison's eyes sparkled with excitement.

Stiles groaned. He truly didn't want to spend his Halloween in a dark corner, watch his friends and stranger's dance to horrible music like a crowd of sex-up monkeys.. _Crotch stuck_. Or have drunk frat boys hit on him just to fulfill their curiosity on doing _Lé Butt Sex_.... And then there was Derek.

"What about pizza and movie night? Derek spent a great deal of money, isn't that kind of...?! Was he angry with the new change of plans?" Stiles wanted to make sure Derek was fine with the new set of plans. He seemed content on pizza and movie night. _Hell, he was too_!

"Derek is alright with the change. In fact, he and the boys are getting ready as we speak, also the pizza is about half gone. Knowing the boys they probably attacked it the minute Derek set those boxes down. And the movies can be watched once we come back from the party." That perked up Stiles' mood.

Both girls shared a glance and smiled wickedly. "The only thing Derek was upset about, was us waking you up before you rouse up on your own, that's all." Allison shrugged innocently reassuring Stiles dilemma.

".....WAIT, WHAT?! THE PIZZAS ALMOST GONE?!" Stiles shot right up causing Allison to wave her arms around and close to tumbling off him.

"Yep, Scott and Isaac have practically finished their fourth box of pizza when we just arrived here." Lydia was applying her cherry red lipstick and turned to Stiles with a bored expression.

"Rugh! I swear Scott and Isaac can be such pigs!" He got up from the bed and quickly got dressed. He looked upward and found Lydia grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Stiles immediately started blushing. Allison was again muffling her giggles behind her sleeve.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the redhead devil in front of him."Where's Jackson?" He sneered.

Lydia grinned even wider. "In the living room, probably being disgusted with Scott's and Isaac's eating habits."

"They're still eating!?" He asked dreadfully, Allison gives him a sympathetic nod of yes. A scuff comes out of Stiles' mouth and proceeds to grab his phone. "Freaking pigs."

"So what are we doing, are we creating homemade costume's or buying, cause I didn't get anything for this year?"

Lydia sighed and regretfully set her magazine aside, she got up from the bed and stood next to the doorway.

"Everyone except you and the boys have a costume, weeks ago! Scott set up a box full of the weird mismatch costume's, so hurry up and put a costume together so we can start having fun." And she walked out leaving Stiles and Allison behind.

"Come on, Sunshine, let's go build your costume!"

Allison wrapped an arm around Stiles and made their way downstairs. He could hear music blaring and hysterical laughing with happy chattering below.

Just as they as they enter the room where the ruckus is coming from, Stiles' eyes suddenly widen, then burned by the sight that was greeted in front of him.

Scott in a coconut bra and a green hula skirt dancing horribly in the middle of the their living room with an obnoxious pink wig. Stiles could only form three simple words out of his open mouth.

" _Oh. My. God_."

Stiles kept staring at Scott and Scott continued hulaing on the coffee table.

"Please, stop!" Stiles begged with a horrifying tone. Allison's face turned bright red biting hard onto her lips, then breaks out laughing. She moved to Scott, wrapped her arms around her love and with a bright smile she asks him.

"Is that your costume for tonight? You look very beautiful!" She snuggles her nose against Scott's cheek. He smiled with warmth and pulled her tighter into his embrace.

"Yup." He told her with a glint of mischief in his voice. Stiles rolled his eyes and started going through the box that was propped in the center of the floor. He got very excited with what he was found inside the box.

"Dude, is this our old larping stuff?!" Stiles looked up at Scott with a happy grin on his face. "I can't believe you saved all of this!" He watched Isaac, pick up his old sword and shield.

"I didn't,...mom did." Scott gave him a small bashful smile, Stiles quickly returned the shy smirk as if trying to show Scott how much he loved his mom in return.

Stiles always seen Melissa as his second mother, he was so young when his mother grew sick. It was always her feeding him and staying with him in the small hospital room, just so he would have company while his mother slept. Stiles even remembered Melissa, gathering him in bed next to his mothers when the sheriff had to work nights, Stiles would never want a babysitter, he just needed to be with his mom, even when there were moments she wouldn't even recognized him, those nights Melissa would hold his hand till he was able to sleep. Then after the death of his dear mother, Melissa was the one who took care of him when his father was still too stunned and grieving from the loss.

Stiles blinked away the tears that were forming in his vision and watched Isaac swing stiles' old sword with swishing sound effects.

"Larping, seriously?! Lydia, Why are we socializing with these losers?" Jacksons icy tone voice cut through the room coldly. Stiles glanced further into the living room and caught him sitting on the recliner chair with a glass of dark liquor in his hand, Lydia was sitting comfortably on his lap. _**What a total douche**_. Bubbled through Stiles' mind. And before he could come up with a whipping comeback, Derek's stern voice beat him to the punch.

"No one is forcing you to be here, Jackson." He kneeled right next to Stiles and started running through the box. They both caught a quick glance at each other And shared a grin, it was shortly lived with Jackson's sardonic snorting while taking a sip of his scotch.

"Anyways, where's your costumes? Are you guys getting ready here too?" Stiles asked Jackson and Lydia.

Stiles felt Derek's arm lightly touched his hand that was currently propped on the edge of the box. _**Woop, there we go!**_ Stiles' stomach began _the fluttering_ as he felt Derek's werewolf, hairy arm tickling Stiles' skin. Luckily, before he could make an ass of himself in front of Derek, Lydia's voice snapped him back to reality.

"It's in the trunk of Jackson's car along with my makeup kit." She turned to Jackson and began to swirl her finger close to his collarbone, then kissed him on the cheek.

" _Dear_ , would you get our things from the trunk, please." Jackson whined in distress, which Lydia quickly shut him up by biting his earlobe and whispered. "And can you also bring Allison's things too, so we can begin getting ready. _Okay, Pooh Bear_."

Jackson's groaned more pitiful as he was forced to help Lydia off his lap, regretfully getting up from his chair. With an overjoyed look, Lydia watched Jackson make his way to the door and flashed a self-satisfied smirk to Stiles as she passed him to grab a drink from the kitchen. Stiles shook his head with wonderment. _**Shit, she didn't even throw him a choice...bahah!** _ And With the smug look still plastered on his face Stiles went back to breaking through the box and found his hand landing on Scott's old costume, a Superman suit with an awesome red cape!

"Oh, sweet!"

In honestly Stiles thought Batman to be the ultimate hero in the DC Comics. After all, he'd always get the villains with just his gadgets and wits; no pussy licking superpowers here, not like Clark Kent! Also, Bruce Wayne's lair was more Badass too! Buutt, tonight Superman would do.

Derek glanced at Stiles inspecting a costume in his hands. He looked down at the rear right corner of the box and there he saw a pair of red boots that perfectly go with the costume.

And With a smile he turned over the boots to Stiles. "Here!" The smaller man turned and looked at the red boots Derek was giving. Stiles grew more excited about his costume as he grabbed the boots from Derek's hands.

"Oh, wow!" Stiles stopped and looked at Derek. "Uh, You weren't gonna need these, were you?" Stiles motioned at Derek's little pile of findings next to his legs. Derek gave him a sincere smile.

"Na, I found these!" He picked up a couple biker boots and showed Stiles a werewolf mask with a pair of hairy claws. "I'd figure, if I were to put on my leather jacket and worn out jeans, I could pull the Wolfman theme." He shrugged.

Stiles brain glazed over and bit his lips. He felt heat pool in his stomach with picturing Derek in those lovely torn jeans; his little thighs quiver with anticipation. _**Fuck, Here we go again!**_ He squeezed his thighs tightly together and attempted to direct his thoughts onto big, fat, red ticks sucking blood from his dick.... _ **Gugh, yeah, that definitely did it!!**_ Stiles cringed with the visual mental imagery. He instantly stood up, licked his lips and giggled. Derek gave him an amused look.

"Are you okay?"

Stiles responded by nodding his head erratically. "Yeah! Yeaah!" He goes to laugh nervously, but to his horror the laughing turned into an embarrassing snort. _**Oh my god, is this really me?!**_ Stiles clutched his things and hurriedly made his direction to Allison and Lydia, but foolishly dropped a boot in the process.

"God dammit!" He tried to pick up the fallen boot, but almost lost his balance.

"Ugh!"

Derek watched him with an evil glint and cackled with a saucy smirk. By the time Stiles picked up his boot he finally made it to the young women. Sadly Stiles' face was flushed bright red with embarrassment.

Lydia was giving him an alarming look.

"What the hell-!"

"Shut up!" Stiles quickly interrupted. He literally wanted the floor to spread open and swallow him whole. He could feel sweat forming along his forehead from the reddening of humiliation. Lydia pressed her lips tightly together.

"Well-"

"Hey, look what I found! Do you like them?" Allison hurriedly clipped on black pant suspenders and posed with her lips puckered. Stiles gave her a smile of gratitude on deflecting Lydia's red wrath, he paid her a thumbs up.

"I love it, you look hot and nerdy!" Allison giggled and put her arm around Stiles. Lydia rolled her eyes and huffed which made Allison pull her into the embrace as well. The door opened with Jackson coming in with a giant load of boxes and bagged clothing. Once he set the baggage down, he looked around at his friends.

"What'd I miss?" The room remained silent until Scott got everyone by surprise with shouting and clapping. He shifted the music to another song and started doing some serious hip thrust action, Elvis Presley would be rolling in his grave with jealousy.

"Oh uh, oh huh." Scott sang with gibberish lyrics. He didn't have his neon wig on anymore, what he had now was two haired horns sticking up on the sides of his head with gel. Stiles was strongly reminded of Jim Carrey's famous role as Ace Ventura: The Pet Detective.

"Duudde, whatever you're on, give me sommee!" Isaac eagerly begged Scott, with a mouth full of pizza. Isaac wiped his greasy hand on the costume he's chose, Link from the game of Zelda.

Stiles' nose crinkled in disgust with Isaacs flapping pizza. "Don't you ever try to stop your food from saying hello to us? Chew with your mouth closed, man!" Isaac flicked his tongue out at Stiles and grind deviously. Stiles flipped him the bird, then walked to the table where most of the pizza was located.

"You disgust me." Stiles whispered as he went through the boxes. Most of the them were gone or half chewed like as if a pair of rats (Isaac and Scott) came through, he glared at the half bitten slice. "Did you guys even leave me any pizza, you assholes?!" Scott gave him a guilty face.

"I salvaged a few pieces for you in the fridge." Derek moved right beside him and flexed his hands with the weird beast-like claws on, He gave Stiles a grin.

"So, what do you think?"

Stiles turned his body to Derek and gazed at him. After a while Derek couldn't help but raise his brows as he waited for Stiles' answer.

"Well?"

Stiles unaware of his actions licked his lips, "I love it, it's really fitting ....since you can be an animal at times!" He teased and stuck his tongue at the older man. Derek smiled and threw his head back with laughter, eyes crinkling with joy and pleased with Stiles' boldness.

"Oh, is that right?" Derek moved in closer, "Well, if I'm such an animal, then beware Lil' Red." He gently caressed Stiles' chin with a claw and gave him a wink. _**Well, fuck!**_ Stiles' heart stuttered and face flushed with hot heat once again with Derek's words still ringing in his ears.

"Stop it!" He slapped Derek's claw away with a shuddering breath and a blushing crooked smile. "Stop it, you,..you, you Lazy Turd." Derek smiled gleefully then licked his lips. "Sorry.., _Red_." Stiles glared and rubbed his hands together, trying to cool down. Stiles looked up noticing the room unusually quiet, they both found their friends, watching them with shit eating grins. Isaac on the edge of his chair and unable to sit still, Jackson shaking with laughter and a big thumbs up from Scott. Slack-jawed, he walked away from Derek and towards the fridge. He unfolded the box of pizza inside and picked a slice of ham and cheese. **_It's what I get_**. He naturally blamed himself. He took a bite of his pizza with somberness, but right then his mouth exploded with happy flavors.

"Mmfff!" Stiles' closed his eyes, rejoicing with the delightful taste in his mouth. Scrumptious milky cheese, spicy Italian sauce and Vinny's famous pizza crusts. He hugged the box closer to his chest as he brought another wonderful bite to his lips. He took the box and went to sit next to Isaac and started following the movie: Scream playing off on the television when he felt Isaac's knobby hand trying sneak a steal from his open box of pizza. Stiles immediately slammed his hand on top of the box, cutting Isaac's thieving attempt.

"You've had five boxes of your own, this box is mine!!"

Isaac glared at him with a pout. "I'm merely trying to get back at you for stealing my bacon this morning!" And Somehow managed to steal a pepperoni from one of Stiles' slices. He shoved the meat quickly into his mouth, all Stiles could do was only watch with frozen anger. So he scooted further down the couch, away from Isaac's evil tentacles hands and kept a watchful eye.

"Uptown funk you up, Uptown funk you up, Uptown funk you up, Uptown funk you up, say whaaatt!!"

Then Stiles and Isaac were unpleasantly surprised with Scott's obnoxious hip thrusts that were a little too close to what Stiles would have favored. Scott then twisted around and started to spank his butt in Isaac's direction, who cringed with the awful sight. Stiles felt Isaac's pain and gagged with a bit of pizza in his mouth. He then started to ruffle Stiles' hair and thrust his innocent face against his coconut bra. Stiles immediately began to struggle against Scott's disturbing embrace, to his despair Stiles could hear his friends laugh at his distress.

Lydia let Stiles suffer a few minutes more until she thought Stiles had enough of torture, She rolled her eyes and grabbed Stiles from Scott's arms. "Alright kids, it's time to get ready. This monkey and I. "She motioned to Stiles. "Along with Miss lovely Allison will get ready in Stiles room." As Lydia pulled him up the stairs he started making monkey sounds to fit Lydia's tease, Allison was behind them laughing leaving the rest of the group in the living room.

 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Allison was looking at her reflection in the mirror in Stiles' room. She was preparing her hair and putting on thick black nerdy glasses, the black suspenders she showed Stiles earlier, and a white long sleeve shirt, along with denim shorts that were pulled up passed her waist. She fitted the perfect 70s nerd look that would make the famous Steve Urkel's knees shiver. Finalizing her costume (Allison's favorite part of her attire) was Scott's knee high white socks and black Nike flip flop sandals.

"Wow, you look awesome!" Stiles complimented Allison from the corner of his room. She beamed at him through the mirror.

"All right, Pinocchio it is time to turn you, a boy into a real man." Lydia walked out of his bathroom, turned up the music playing on her phone and pointed at the bundle of spandex Stiles had brought. He rubbed his hands with exciting anticipation and a grin on his face. There is only one individual who could help Stiles get Derek's attention tonight, it was Lydia's skill in fashion and beauty! He sat where Lydia pointed, a chair in front of the mirror and watched Lydia finish the last specks of her costume, a 60's go-go dancer with shiny purple boots.

"Let's start with your hair first. I possess the perfect idea for your hair, dramatic Superhero hair!" She massaged his scalp with her nails and reached for a can of hair product, Stiles stayed happily still in his chair and let Lydia work her magic fingers. He looked down at the red boots on his lap.

"I Hope these boots fit, they were Scott's when we were in high school." Lydia glanced at the shoes and proceeded to comb his hair out.

"Hmm, I'm not much of a big fan of men's red boots, but they do work well with the costume, let's hope they will."

As Lydia finished the final bits of Stiles' hair, Allison laid on his bed flipped through the magazine from earlier, she took a small glimpse at the pair and gave Stiles a wolf-whistle. He looked into the mirror and there he saw in the reflection a well groomed glittered haired man. _**I look like I'm ready to go on a sexy gay rave!** _ Stiles thought. _**A real sexy one indeed**_. He quirked his eyebrows with a suggestive expression and moved his face from side to side so that way he could obtain a better glimpse of his full hair. Stiles glowed with bold confidence, he looked great!

"Here, pucker your lips." Stiles obeyed to Lydia's command, she took hold of his chin and leaned close with a silver stick in hand. He followed the stick cautiously as her hand got closer to his face.

"Auhh..What are you doing and what the hell is that?!" Stiles tried pulling away but Lydia's hold was too firm.

"Relax!" She adjusted his face towards the stick once more. "I'm merely going to try something." She held his face a bit stiffer, causing a small bloom of pain around his cheeks. He went still and waited until he felt something wet and gooey applied to his lips.

"Ewww, What is this?!" This time he succeeded to force away from Lydia's hands.

"Stop freaking out, It's only lip gloss: Ever-clear Ice."

"What? Lip gloss? No way, Lydia?!" Glitter in his hair he'll tolerate but lip gloss is pushing it. He went to smear away the lip gloss but Lydia's next words stopped him.

"You wipe that off, I'll punch you in the throat, Look." She nudged his shoulder to the mirror so he could look at Lydia's lip work. Stiles smacked his lips feeling the stick of the gloss. His tongue darted out to the rim of his lips, stealing a tiny taste of the gloss. _**Oh, cherry. It's flavored cherry! Stiles**_ licked again.

"See the gloss is clear, it'll give your lips a more sensual look since you have such plum lips." Stiles did have to agree with Lydia, the gloss wasn't so bad and it did draw a fuller look to his shapely lips.

"Keep the licking to a minimum, it'll wear off before Derek gets a taste." Lydia said with coyness and a squeeze on the shoulder.

"WHAT?!" Stiles squawked knocking Lydia's Hairspray down. Bright red again, he was starting to believe he might suffer a skin or blood condition with all the simple blushing he's been doing all day. He attempted to rearrange Lydia's things to their original position and could hear Allison giggling behind him on his bed.

"Lydia... What makes you think Derek would be interested in tasting these?" Stiles puckered his lips jokingly, trying to hide the loneliness he felt whenever he thought of Derek romantically, He sank lower into his chair. "Come on guys, please be more careful. I don't want him to find out how I feel." As far as he knows Erica, Lydia and Allison were the only ones that know about his feelings toward Derek. They'd figured it out the minute they saw him near Derek, mind ninjas Stiles would call them.

"Uh uh, you are not giving up before even trying, Stiles Stilinski!" Allison was now rushing towards stiles with her arms crossed. "That's not how you win the heart of the man you love, you fight for it!" She was now kneeling beside him giving him an encouraging smile.

"Allison's right, sweetheart. People who keep throwing a pity party will only have one guest....Misery." Lydia gave him a stern face and pulled out a black slim stick from her purse, She took a hold of his face again and tilted it up.

"Close your eyes, keep them shut and don't freak out, okay." Sighing, he closed his eyes and waited for the tip to touch his eyelid. "You know, I don't recall ever seeing Superman wear eyeliner in the comics when he was out saving the universe. You don't suppose it might be a little bit weird for me to be wearing lip gloss or eyeliner and glitter? Superman never had any of them!"

"Please, it doesn't matter if he did or didn't, you look real handsome. Now take a look in the mirror." Stiles looked back into the mirror, with the eyeliner applied and the clear lip gloss, Stiles surprisingly _did_ look like a good vision of Superman. Hair slicked back with glitter making a shiny effect, eyeliner that framed his Amber colored eyes and a clear gloss that made his lips hard to refuse.

 _ **Lydia you goddess!**_ "I-I look amazing! Lydia your awesome!"

"Okay, since I'm done, I'm gonna go check on Jackson, see what I can manage with his costume." Lydia picked up a few hair products and went down the stairs leaving the other two behind. Stiles was still in front of the mirror checking himself out and moving his head around in every capable angle. He still couldn't believe how good he looked. A shy smile formed on his lips with confidence soaring to its highest peaks, soon his musings was interrupted by Allison's presence next to him. She was wiping her nerdy glasses with her shirt, He turned to Allison, fidgeting and tugging his collar and asked her. "Do you really think Derek will notice.. _me_?" Stiles gestured to himself shyly, even with the confidence boost yet he still felt uncertainty. Allison finished with her glasses and put them back on, She simply gave him a gentle smile and advice he will always remember her by for the rest of his life.

"All of your dreams and wants can come true, if you have the courage to pursue and fight for them."

She then paid him a kiss on his cheek and a pat of encouragement on his back before leaving Stiles by himself.

He looked into the mirror, "Courage, determination and strength." He repeated to his reflection.

Nodding to himself, he cleared his way to the door ready to take the plunge and let his feelings known, or make a flirtatious move, a bold move on Derek, but right when he was halfway down the stairs, his fear and insecurities triggered up and took hold of that little spark of courage he was able to conjure up. In the stair hall, he could hear Jackson's cruel laughter and Isaac's angry shouts. _**Yup, definitely not the time**_. He quietly backtracked up the stairs, but his treacherous phone jingles through the silent hallway. He heard the laughter and protesting stop. He didn't give a chance to get caught and dashed the rest of the way back to his safe haven. _**Smooth Stilinkski, real brave and smooth**_ , He bitterly told himself. He forced out his phone from his pants and saw a text from Erica.

 

 

 

**< (please tell me your free tonight i need to talk to u...please. ~CATWOMAN)> **

 

 

 

Stiles tilted his head with furrowed brows. He felt himself get nervous with Erica's urgent words. She was the kind of woman who wouldn't show any strain or fear in any given situation. Her texted didn't even hold any emojis or a simple Lol's. Something was up, he calmly texted her back.

 

 

 

**< (some of us ate going to some guys frat party that Lydia got us invited too. Allison, Scott, Derek, Isaac, Lydia and Jackson are going but we're not going till later. Why what's up catwoman?~S.s)>**

 

 

 

She texted back almost immediately.

 

 

 

**< (is it alright for me to come over? I don't know what else to do, please tell me Boyd isn't there as well or that he'll be there soon.~CATWOMAN)>**

 

 

 

Stiles sat straighter on his bed, eyebrows shooting up with a startling surprise. _**Wow, something is definitely up. What is going on and with Boyd, is he alright?!** _ Stiles worriedly thought.

 

 

 

**< (no Boyd isn't here, idk if he's coming....is everything ok Erica? What's going on with Boyd? ~S.s)> **

 

 

 

**< (please please stiles can you find out if he'll be there. Idk how to answer ur question without breaking. I dont want to tell u over the phone I need my batman to catch me when I fall.~CATWOMAN)>**

 

 

 

Stiles felt sickly angry and worried about Erica. He didn't know what was going on with her and Boyd, but he didn't like how she was reacting, He could feel the desperation in Erica's words. He felt his protective side roar up, she was his go to person when he was overcome with thoughts and emotions. Even though he had Derek, Scott, and the girls he always felt Erica was the one that truly understood him. She'd be the one he'd call to hide a body and it went same with her too, he was her 'person'.

So Stiles rushed to Scott's room and leaned against the doorframe and watched the couple for a while. Allison was trying hard to fix Scott's hair, sadly she wasn't having any success, not with him bursting out in quick flash dance every 30 seconds that passed.

"Players gonna play, play, play!" Scott swished.

His foot impatiently tapped waiting on the twosome. Allison began to laugh with flushed, happy cheeks, trying hard not to give in to Scott's corniness. Scott pulled her close and started to sway with her making her laugh harder and hold tighter. Stiles' frown turned into a humble smile and giggled at the pair. _**My babies**_! He shook his head and forced himself to focus.

"Hey, you guys haven't heard from Boyd today...have you? Is he coming here or coming later for the party?" He asked awkwardly, scratching his neck and trying to stop his foot tapping to the beat of the song, He was failing miserably. The pair broke off from their dancing and looked at Stiles.

"Mmm, nope, I haven't. I don't know if he's going, as far as I know it's just us. Perhaps he already had plans with Erica." Scott's shrugged his shoulders as he answered Stiles, Allison nodded in agreement with Scott's answer.

"I haven't spoken to him since yesterday, why, what's up?" She asked.

Stiles didn't want to out Erica in case she wanted this, whatever this was, on the lowdown. "Um, it's nothing, simply curious, that's all." He looks down and slapped his thighs brushing fake dirt off his jeans. He nearly groaned in disbelief at how bad he was with lying!

"Oh yeah?" Scott gave him a narrowed look and a touch of humor on his face.

"Yup." Stiles clapped his hands awkwardly. "Anyhow, I'm gonna go check on the others." He pointed out to the hallway.

"Riight.." Scott gave him a deeper expression of confusion, Allison was shaking with silent laughter and waved him goodbye. Stiles laughed awkwardly and gave them a thumbs up before exiting the room. As he walked off, he heard Scott ask Allison. "What the hell was that?!" Stiles slapped his forehead and texted Erica back.

 

 

**< (chances of Boyd coming are slim no one seems to have heard from him but I'll still check with Derek just in case.~S.s)>**

 

 

 

**< (ok I'll just come over. Idk what else to do or where to go. If he does show up please let me know as soon as possible!~CATWOMAN)>**

 

 

 

Shaking his head, he walked passed the kitchen and living room, he didn't notice anyone there. He saw out the window and found Lydia's car gone. _**Did they leave already?**_ He could only pick out Derek's and Isaac's voices in his roommates room. He drew out his phone again as he made his way to Isaac's room.

 

 

 

**< (ok, let me know when u get here, please be careful :( ~S.s)>**

 

 

 

As he entered the room he caught Isaac say Boyd's name. He stopped dead In his tracks he did not desire to disturb Isaac's next words.

"I can't believe he broke it off with Erica.. _ERICA_!! What in the hell is going through his mind? Did he tell you the reason why he left her, he didn't tell me?" Isaac smeared Halloween makeup on his face making small cut wounds.

"No." Derek shortly answered from the corner of the room. Swirling his drink in his hand, he caught sight of Stiles inside the room from the corner of his eye. Isaac went ranting on about if Boyd would be the one moving out of his condo that he lived with Erica or if it be awkward to hang out with both of his friends at the same time would he have to make time for each of them. Derek ignored him and watched Stiles, who was now in total shock with the blurted news. Heck, Derek was still trying to grasp on what had happened, he only just found out about an hour ago with Boyd's surprised call. He has known the couple since their sophomore year. He could yet remember, when Stiles introduce Erica to Boyd at Lydia's party. Since that night, they've never been apart. Derek watched Stiles slowly lower himself down to Isaac's bed, the pale boy looked sad and close to tears. Keeping his emotions in check Derek blankly stared with a clenching jaw and flexing fists. _**Boyd, you idiot!**_ He disliked being upset, but he hated more seeing Stiles distressed. He claimed a last gulp of his honey whiskey.

Stiles could only watch Derek frown angrily across the room from him. Oddly Stiles felt like somebody had passed away with the news he overheard. He didn't see how Boyd could break it off with Erica, she always seemed to be his ray of sunshine. He could still think of how Erica couldn't keep her eyes off Boyd, till finally Stiles couldn't take it anymore and put them together, He saw a light sparkle in Boyd's eyes the minute they've landed on Catwoman at the party. Since then, all Stiles would hear about from Erica was how wonderful and perfect Boyd was, she was so in love. God, even if Boyd was still his friend, he sure wanted to rip his arm off and slap him with it, No wonder Erica was frantic. Stiles could feel tears of frustration rise. He looked at Derek again, who was now taking a huge swallow of his drink, Stiles knew the black haired man was a great deal closer to Boyd than with Erica even if she made a slight piece of home in Derek's heart. He wondered if he spoke with Boyd and had the inside story of the break up. Stiles couldn't wait any longer, he had to know!

"It's just too crazy-"

"Hey, I just received a text from Erica," Stiles interrupted, startling Isaac as well. "Shit, Stiles, where did you come from?! You scared the shit out of me, man!"

Stiles ignored Isaac and looked at Derek. "She seemed...upset and from what I've just heard...I now know why! Is it true?" The taller man stiffly nodded his head to confirm, no language of explanation.

"Has anyone _tried_ to check to find out if either of them are okay or _coming_!?" Stiles made erratic hand gestures. Derek's eyes closed and frowned deeper, he let out a long dreary sigh. He pinched his nose then gave Stiles a look of indifference. "I haven't spoken with Erica but I did speak with Boyd not to long ago...He didn't go into detail about his decision, just that he ended it." He shrugged with carelessness. Stiles' clenched his fists from frustration with Derek's attitude. He had experienced this before, It was the bigger mans way of shutting down. Stiles just wanted Derek to tell him why of Boyd's sudden decision, the former couple didn't show any signs of trouble in paradise, not even a word of complication from Erica! But he won't push Derek for more in time he'll let Erica tell him instead.

"Derek...?" He sighed. "Can you at least tell me if Boyd is coming _here_ tonight." He won't press. Derek stared at him for a while, then with his free hand he rubbed his stubbly chin. He drew up slowly from his chair and walked to Stiles ending the last remaining space between them. Derek sat next to him and looked into his eyes.

"Look, I know you're upset. In time he'll take his head out of his ass and realize what a stupid mistake he's done. And hopefully Erica will take him back even if he's been an idiot. He's not coming tonight." Stiles smiled at the last part and agreed to Derek's words.

"She's coming over, she needs me. I don't think I'll be going anywhere tonight...maybe we'll just find some ice cream and watch the movies you bought earlier, you guys can enjoy the party."

I'll stay." Derek quickly told Stiles.

"N-no you can't do that. You can't stay behind because of us, Enjoy your night. I'm pretty sure Erica will be fine with just me and her, Go have fun!" He tried to convince Derek.

"I'm staying, I'm ok with staying we can order more pizza." He catches Derek do a quick look over his body. He then huffed and gave Stiles a wolfish grin. "Besides, my night won't be ruined if it means I get to keep looking at you all night, You look amazing Stiles." And gave him a look through his long lashes that made Stiles' heart stutter in beat.

"Shut up." Stiles playfully pushed Derek away. The older man just shyly looked down at his feet with a happy expression.

Stiles' head was spinning with Derek's bold words, _**He said I look amazing! His eyes were dilated, doesn't that mean he's attracted to me?!**_

He was swayed back from his inner excited rants by Derek's elbow teasingly nudging his arm. "You'll be rubbing my feet later tonight, So I'll be happy about that!" Derek winked and smiled wickedly at him. Stiles almost choked on his own spit and busted out laughing. "No way in hell is my hands going near your feet! Have you even looked at your feet, their beastly and their hairy. I honestly don't know how a man can grow so much hair in just one toe?!" Then laughed at Derek's quizzical expression.

"Beastly?!" Derek looked at his feet for a while. "You're correct, they are beastly, but they're manly!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Stiles. "And you'll like them by the end of the night!" And with that he laid a great leg in Stiles' lap.

"Oh my god, nooo, get your monstrous leg off me!" He tried forcing the bigger mans leg off, but Derek would grab his hands. They struggled playfully for a couple of seconds, both were struggling for control in their tumbling. Stiles' back was now against the mattress with Derek's body draped on top. When his face bumped Derek's chin, he noticed right away how close their bodies had become. His body went taut and Derek must've felt the change because he stopped wrestling. He stared at him, then Derek's brain caught on with his issue. His eyes darted to Stiles' eyes, then to his lips, Stiles was trying hard not to lick his lips with Derek's gaze still on his mouth. He feels Derek's breath caress his lips. A quiver of pleasure moved through his spine, his nipples harden and blood rushed down. Derek couldn't stop dipping lower with parted lips, He needed a taste of those juicy chubby lips, Stiles waited with closed eyes.

"Kof ahem." And with an awkward cough the fires of desire shimmered down to a wet, soggy kitten. Both men looked away from each other and glanced up to witness a very red, stupidly grinning, curly haired shit; Isaac.

"Sooooo, Erica's coming, That's great, it's good, good!" And burst out into a hysterical laugh. Derek shifted off him rubbing his neck with embarrassment. Stiles could make out a light blush working on Derek's neck and slowly blooming to his cheeks. Stiles clenched his fist holding a strong urge to punch Isaac's face. _**So damn close!**_ His inner voice whined in despair. He glared at Isaac and flipped him the bird when Derek was too busy fixing his shirt which happened to ride up during their wrestling battle. _**Ugh**_!! Stiles wanted to weep, he was so sexually frustrated. He readjusted his pants, which were a little uncomfortable since a small embarrassing bulge was peeking through his drawers.

A few more seconds underneath Derek he surely would've had a proud boner saluting Derek. _**Fuck you Isaac and your curly hairs too!**_ Like lighting Stiles got off the bed. "Right, anyways..I'm gonna go wait for Erica in the living room." Derek waved at him with his back towards him, Isaac pointed at him with a shit eating grin.

Stiles shook his fist at him and walked off. He sagged his body on the couch and went over his phone to see if there was any new messages from Erica. **None**. He turned on the tv it was now playing a movie about Gigantic dinosaur monsters attacking L.A. " _What a great devastation, the authorities won't tell us what exactly is going on, what are they and where they come from, but they are ruthlessly attacking the city, leaving desolation behind. Try....._ " The news man paused, his body motioning that someone was speaking into his earpiece. " _There is also word that there are other smaller creatures attacking the people that are running in the streets, there is no...-_ " Stiles shook his head, _**movies**_! He had to hand it to the guy, he was doing a decent job of acting in an unknown film. Before Stiles could pay any more attention to the movie, a jingled went through his phone. It was Lydia asking him to look into the kitchen to see if she left her bracelet behind.

The As he passed Isaac's door he heard the blonde man utter his name, He paused. Staying outside, he couldn't help but listen through the cracked doorway. The next words that came out of Isaac's mouth made his stomach drop..teasing, feelings, Stiles.

Oh god, Isaac what are you doing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, thank you for reading and again, I apologize for any misspelling or grammar mistakes. Comments are very much welcomed, but keep hate out of this domain, thank you. 
> 
> Once more, I'll post my music track on every chapter in the top and bottom notes.
> 
>  
> 
> Love Like That by The Heavy  
> Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson (feat. Bruno Mars)  
> Young Folks by Peter Bjorn and John  
> The Leap by Tinashé  
> Shake It Off by Taylor Swift  
> Dark Days by Punch Brothers
> 
>  


End file.
